Their Last Year
by handwriting
Summary: This is the story of their firsts about their last time in Deimon when they are no longer a part of 'that' team that brought them together. Hiruma is not her captain anymore and Mamori is not his 'fucking manager'. A transition between the end of being a Devil Bat and the beginning of being a Wizard, this is the story of Their Final Year. HiruMamo. M for lemons and language.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Mamori closed the binder with a sigh. She had finished the year-end report for the Deimon Devil Bats. It was one "hell" of a year, as their Captain put it. Mamori placed the files inside the cabinet carefully. Even if they were statistics, game reviews, pictures of plays, or recordings of games, for her they were her most precious memories. She handled each with love and care as if they were fragile pieces of glass that would break and be forgotten if she were not careful enough.

"What the fuck is taking you so long?" The rough voice from the door ordered her.

She looked at him with a gentle smile on her face. This was their last time in the club room. School had ended and the two of them were just finalizing the documents that they would transfer to the next manager of the team.

"I can't believe that it's finally ending." Mamori said with her gentlest voice. A look of nostalgia filled her eyes as she scanned the room.

As soon as she steps out of this room, her days of being a Devil Bat shall end. It was heartbreaking and truly depressing, she was very happy as a member.

"Fuck your sentimental crap." His voice broke her thoughts as her eyes were pulled back to him once more.

If she was hurting like that, then he must be suffering. This room was everything for him. He had seen everything from the very beginning. Well, he was their beginning. To see him leave this room, to leave his position was more than heartbreaking… it felt like death.

She knew he was tough but even with that scary exterior she also knew that he was the man that loved this room more than anyone else.

"You can be honest. It's just me… " Mamori said.

"Honestly? I want to fucking go home and rest my ass." Hiruma said, his eyes looking bored and annoyed.

Mamori walked up to him. He stepped back as she took the doorknob with her right hand. She pulled the door to her as she stepped back. She was about to close the door when Hiruma reached for the hand holding the doorknob. She stopped as she felt a soft push from his hand. His hand rested on hers as the world seemed to stop.

She was right all along. But of course, after all that she could know him this well. She felt a slight tremble from his hand and with that she breathed.

She faced towards him to look at him. His jaw was clenched as he stared intently at their hands. He looked focused but at the same time she saw confusion. He doesn't seem to know why he was stopping this door to close.

Hiruma's eyes flickered when he noticed that Mamori was looking at him. He turned his head and looked at her eyes.

"They'll be ok. The Devil Bat will soar once more next year." Mamori said in a low voice only he could hear.

He smirked. He knew she was right. He parted his lips and leaned closer to her, kissing her as he pulled his hand away from the door. Mamori closed and locked the door only to turn her back towards it and used it as support from the smouldering kiss Hiruma gave her.

Hiruma pulled away, his eyes glanced quickly at the closed door and back to the woman in front of him.

"Hiruma…" Mamori breathed, "I think… I think I really love you."

Hiruma blinked and stepped back. There was disbelief written all over his face.

Mamori blushed, realizing that she just let out a confession. She touched her warm face and braved herself to look back at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? DID YOU REALLY CONFESS TO ME FUCKING MANAGER?!" He shouted with a big laugh.

It started with a chuckle, and continued as a storm of laughter from him. He held his stomach and bent a bit, with laughter all over the air. He laughed and laughed and even as he controlled himself and calmed down he would laugh once more.

Mamori just watched him. She was trying her best to control her temper. Being around him, she had mastered it already. She was embarrassed yet stood her ground, waiting for him to finish and get over himself.

Finally he had calmed down, murmuring to himself about having the greatest laugh ever.

"Fucking manager…" He said, as he flashed her his devil's grin, "You're just fucking hungry. Let's go, Fatty and Fatty Jr are waiting for us…"

Mamori calmed herself down as well. There was no reason to be angry at Hiruma. It was true that she got hurt when he laughed like that but this was Hiruma and he was always like that. At some point, she was relieved to finally put into words all these feelings she felt all these time. She didn't really care now if he would accept her or not, she was just glad that she had let him know.

Mamori looked at Hiruma's back as he led the way. He looked more relaxed now than when they were inside the room. Somehow she felt that the dark, heavy sadness of leaving the clubroom was somehow pushed aside with that big laugh he just had.

Even if he didn't return the feeling, she was glad that she had made him feel better.

'_If you love me… you should have said so earlier…'_

This is the story of their firsts about their last time in Deimon… when they are no longer a part of 'that' team that brought them together. Hiruma is not her captain anymore and Mamori is not his 'fucking manager'. A transition between the end of being a Devil Bat and the beginning of being a Wizard, this is the story of Their Final Year.


	2. Chapter 1: Spring tournament

Chapter 1

Spring has come and an entirely new chapter begins in their lives. Mamori smiles as she looks at the serene view of spring outside. She is now a third year student and as such she should start preparing for her future. She is still part of the discipline committee though, since that isn't related to sports and they rarely have meetings anyway. Deimon wants their students to focus on academics now more than ever that is why they don't allow third years to stay in their extra-curricular clubs anymore. Even if almost everyone don't like this system they have agreed to it the moment they stepped inside this school.

Mamori looks at her left side and sees Kurita conspicuously eating as the class went on. She smiles. Hiruma, Yuki and Musashi were all together in the other class. At least there is one Devil Bat she can see every day.

The moment the teacher dismisses, the class go around and huddle in their small circle of friends. Mamori sees her friends doing the same thing.

"Today is the football team's first match right?" Sara asks.

"Yup and I'm going with Kurita to watch it. Do you guys want to come?" Mamori asks.

"Sure, but you have to go to karaoke with us this weekend. You promised." Ako reminds her.

Mamori smiles and nods just then Kurita arrives behind them.

"Let's go. I bet Hiruma and Musashi are already there~" He says like an excited little boy.

They go to the game, which is held on Deimon's school grounds, and surely enough Hiruma, Musashi and Yukimitsu were already there. The girls sit on the large picnic blanket Yukimitsu prepared. He seems shy around Mamori's friends but they can get along. Yukimitsu is a nice guy and Mamori is sure her friends will like him.

Mamori glances at Hiruma, Kurita and Musashi as the three seem to have a world of their own. Hiruma is teasing Kurita once more as Musashi looks sternly at the two. Then they will all pause and they will laugh together.

Mamori looks warmly at the three. This is how they will always be. Even as their games temporarily ends they will still be the best of friends.

Hiruma finally drifts his eyes towards her. He gives her a smirk and she averts his gaze, blushing a bit.

'_Tch. She's still brooding about that… women…' _Hiruma mutters in his head.

Mamori doesn't know why she did that. It was almost unconsciously. For now she just doesn't want to look directly at him. Mamori can still hear his thunderous laughter that day. She knew that it was the answer she could only expect but she couldn't believe it would have an effect like this on her.

These thoughts however all stop when the Deimon Devil Bats goes out to the field. Led by Sena they all seem ready for the match.

Mamori prepares to call his name when she notices Suzuna rolling towards Sena to give him his helmet. She stops and breathes out the air she prepared for her shout. Sena doesn't need her anymore. There is now someone closer to his heart more than anyone else.

Hiruma notices her in the corner of his eye. He could easily stand up and embrace her but he chose not to. The game is of higher priority for now. This is the first battle the Devil Bats will face without him. His personal feelings should be reserved for later.

The players are now called to the field and so the Spring tournament begins.

xxx

Kurita is now almost a permanent part of Mamori's group of friends. Ako and Saya enjoys being with him, saying that it's just like hanging out with Mamori but with the perks of having a strong bodyguard around.

Kurita had said more than once before that he along with Musashi and Hiruma planned to study in different Universities. So he decided that if that is the case he should learn how to adapt without Hiruma around him.

He wants to extend his circle of friends and to socialize with different kinds of people.

"And you know what… you are helping me the most Anezaki-san. I really appreciate the things you do for me." Kurita said to her.

Mamori smiles as she watches Kurita talk with other people in their class. Everyone loves him. Who wouldn't? He is adorable, nice and fun to be with.

Mamori was focusing on her studies and had sent applications to various Universities. At some point she had forgotten to watch any of the Devil Bats matches. She heard from Kurita that they ranked second on the Spring tournament… a news that made her sad. Both Kurita and Mamori knew that it was because the Deimon Devil Bats didn't have a good quarterback anymore. They couldn't do anything now but trust that the Devil Bats will conquer the Christmas bowl once more… it's their time now.

So without club activities Mamori didn't really feel the months passing by…

And just like that it's already the end of their first term.

xxx

"Cheers!"

The loud cheer of the Deimon Devil Bats fills the small restaurant. It is the end of their first term, the beginning of summer vacation and the end of the Spring tournament. They have all the reasons to celebrate.

"Heh. So you will have a summer training camp again?" Mamori asks Sena as they sit down in the corner ignoring the merry sounds of the rest of the team.

"We have to be stronger Mamori-neechan. We also need a new quarterback… someone that can really throw passes… like Hiruma-sempai. Or else we won't be able to get into the Christmas bowl."

Mamori can see the determination in Sena's eyes. She is so proud of him. Being a captain isn't an easy task and Sena is handling it impressively.

"Speaking of You-nii…" Suzuna suddenly appears from nowhere, "Where is he?"

"Yeah. We invited all of the seniors but Musashi-sempai and Hiruma-sempai aren't here." Sena noticed.

"AH Musashi had an important job tonight." Kurita says hearing the names of his two best friends. "He contacted me but Hiruma didn't."

Kurita's face saddens at the end of his sentence. He is expecting to see both of them again and party like the good old days.

"Fugo." Komusubi says sadly beside his master.

"Ah Yuki-kun, how are they in class?" Mamori asks Yukimitsu to at least cheer Kurita up.

"Musashi tries to go to class even if he has a lot of work but I'm not sure why you are asking about Hiruma. Isn't he in your class?" Yuki asks.

"No, he said he's in your class with Musashi." Kurita answers.

"That's what I know too." Mamori adds, "He couldn't be in the other class. I have a friend there who used to be Hiruma's classmate and she said that she's so happy to be in a different class now. So we really believed that Hiruma is in your class."

"But I haven't seen Hiruma in class… not even once." Yukimitsu says in all honesty.

Kurita worries now even more. Slowly the noises from the crowd vanish as they get to learn what is happening over to Sena's table.

"If he's not in any of our classes… where is he?" Mamori asks.

"I heard that Hiruma-sempai isn't coming to school anymore." Juumonji finally speaks up, "The other gangs are talking about it… they are actually fighting amongst themselves to rule the school."

"Something like that is happening?" Sena asks in surprise, Suzuna just had to slap his head for it sounded so stupid. "Sorry. I wasn't aware."

"Me too." Monta chimes in to support Sena.

"I heard those rumors too but ignored them because of the tournament. I always thought that You-nii will come today and clear all those up but I guess he's really missing." Suzuna explains.

"But that can't be… are you saying he stopped going to school?" Mamori says switching her eyes from the sad Kurita to the confused faces of the other members.

"It's possible." Kurita says, "now that he's not playing football there's no real reason for him to stay in Deimon."

"Maybe we can call him." Sena suddenly suggests.

Suzuna dials his number and gives the phone to Mamori. Mamori accepts it and places the receiver on her ears. The room grows silent waiting for Hiruma to pick up on the other end.

_Click._

"What the fuck skates?! I already gave you the phone number to that hot spring shit. You don't have to fucking call me!" The loud voice of Hiruma bursts out of the phone. Mamori had to pull the phone away from her ear.

"It's me Hiruma-kun." Mamori quietly says.

There is silence on the other line as well the people in the room. Suzuna can't help but blush and squeeze Sena's arm as the poor guy tries to tolerate it.

"Ah." Mamori can almost hear him smile evilly, "my ex-fucking-manager. How the fuck are you?"

"Why aren't you here? Deimon Devil Bats won second place in the Spring tournament. You should come celebrate with us …and what's this about not coming to class? Where are you right now? Are you up to no good? I swear I'll drag you down here if I have to."

Mamori is on her mother hen mode again. She knows this but she cannot stop. She wants to know that he's safe and that the rumors were not true.

"Oh fuck! Don't go mother-mode on me." Hiruma shouts stopping Mamori from her outburst. "Being second is not something to celebrate about. Tell that to the fucking shrimp. If you want me to celebrate with you they have to win everything. For me they're fucking losers."

Mamori looks at Sena with concern. How can she say that to him after seeing him try so hard?

"Also…" Hiruma continues, "Don't go looking for me. I will graduate so don't give a fuck about what I do."

"But Hiruma that wasn't the point … " Mamori tries to say but Hiruma disconnects the call.

Mamori dials again but now the number cannot be reached. He must have changed phones because of this. Now no one knows how to contact him.

"I heard it Mamori-neechan. What he said… I heard it." Sena says.

Mamori looks at Sena. His eyes were flickering with the fire of determination. Hiruma was right. They are losers and they don't have the right to celebrate anything.

Sena turns at the team. "We will begin the summer camp tomorrow! We will not rest until we crush all of them! Let's show them that the Deimon Devil Bats can survive without Hiruma-sempai!"

"YEAH!" "CRUSH THEM ALL!" "WIPE THE FLOOR WITH THEM!"

They shout with fists up in the air and the passion of winning in their hearts. The seniors are looking down on them. They haven't proven themselves worthy yet and they need to work harder than before.

Mamori is pleased. Hiruma might have been harsh but it turned out well in the end. Kurita is almost crying as he chase Juumonji and the other line men for a hug. Yukimitsu is just beaming at this team with so much pride.

xxx

On the other end of the line, Hiruma instantly turns the phone off as soon as the call ended. He throws it aside and leans on the chair.

"Ohhh… Treating trash like trash now?" on the other side of the table Agon sat with a girl giggling on his lap.

Agon and Hiruma can hear each other quite well through the booming sound of the night clubs's speakers. Hiruma's eyes flicker as club lights dances around him.

"You wouldn't fucking get it." Hiruma says picking up his glass and bringing it to his lips. He takes a small sip.

"But your trash team have been dubbed as 'The team who cannot pass'… can you believe that?! That monkey's skills are useless now." Agon laughs. The girl beside him didn't get it but she laughs as well.

"In the end… they are still trash."

Hiruma places his drink down carefully. His eyes went back to Agon.

Agon can feel murder in Hiruma's stare. It is enough to make Agon want to fight him right there.

"They will find a way and they will fucking kick your team's ass and wipe shit using your fucking face. Kekekekeke."

Agon grits his teeth. He stands up letting the girl on his lap fall off. He then leaves without a word as Hiruma laughs behind him.

"He's such a brat." Hiruma says as he puts a piece of gum between his teeth.

Hiruma notices the girl staring at the door where Agon left. He blows on his gum and let it pop. He collects the gum back on his mouth and chews.

"Hey, you want to come with me?" Hiruma asks.

The girl turns towards him and smiles. Hiruma smiles back. This is how he spends his free time now.


	3. Chapter 2: Worrying

Chapter 2

It was the morning of the Christmas Bowl, the snow quietly fell from the sky and covered the land in pure white. The match was today and the members all agreed to meet up in the stadium. However, Mamori had other plans. Mamori woke up extra early that day and went to Deimon first.

This was the day when it will all end, the day when all their fighting and training will finally bear fruit and the day when Hiruma will finally step out of his Oxygen capsule.

Doboroku and Hiruma were already there when Mamori arrived. They seemed to be in the middle of a discussion when she opened the door.

"Looks like everyone's here! Now let's get going!" Hiruma said cheerfully as Mamori closed the door behind her.

The capsule opened slowly and for a moment Mamori could sense the dark aura creeping out of the chamber. It felt as if a vampire had awoken from his long slumber and was now ready to terrorize once more.

Hiruma stepped out and breathed in. He filled his lungs with polluted air. Somehow he missed breathing in dirty air with all the taste of pollution in it. He smiled darkly, showing his fangs a bit.

"I'm fucking ready." He whispered as his murderous aura became more and more powerful.

Mamori sighed and walked to him completely ignoring and pushing back the evil aura around him. Doboroku followed her.

"Yes, yes... now sit down for a while." Mamori said as she prepared the sling she'll use on Hiruma.

Doboroku checked his arm by massaging it. Hiruma could feel a slight sting from his coach's touch but it was tolerable now.

"Seems fine to me." The old man said with a stern smile.

Mamori felt relieved and could not help but smile. She was really worried that he wouldn't heal in time but this was Hiruma. For football, he could make any miracle come true.

Doboroku then went out to bring the truck around. They were still early but they did not need to dally any longer. So he left the two in the clubroom since Mamori still needed to put the sling around Hiruma's arm.

Mamori was still preparing the sling as Hiruma just watched her in silence.

"Tch" Hiruma was annoyed. Even if the old man already told them it was all ok the manager was still making that face. He hates that face.

"Stop worrying fucking manager! My arm is ok! Damn it." Hiruma finally shouted, breaking the silence.

Mamori looked up, she could not believe she was still looking worried. "I'm ok. I know you're ok."

Hiruma looked at her and even though she tried to smile she still cannot hide that she was worried for him. He just got even more annoyed.

That was why when she turned to him to put the sling on, he decided to prove to her how much his arm had healed. He embraced her; he stretched out both his arms and enveloped her inside them.

"Hiruma-kun..." Mamori whispered, unsure of what she should say.

Hiruma didn't answer but rather he tightened his embraced even more.

Mamori could feel the strength in his arms. The warm, strong muscles that held her tight were more than proof that he was back in his best condition. He was more than ready to fight.

Mamori closed his eyes.

"I understand... I will stop worrying."

"You fucking should."

xxx

Mamori knows that she is making that face more and more now. The Deimon Devil Bats were away training for the Autumn tournament and Mamori was usually alone or with her friends. She always fears the times she is alone. She can't help but think about Hiruma.

Where is he? What's he doing? No one really knows.

Throughout the summer vacation, Mamori did nothing but worry about Hiruma.

Finally summer vacation is coming to an end and to celebrate this Mamori, Ako and Saya are going out.

The two had noticed that Mamori had been down a lot lately, and every time they went out nothing really changed. Mamori was really happier last year and they knew that. If only they could bring back the days that Mamori was a football manager, they would but since they couldn't this was all they could do.

They are inside a nightclub seated in one of the tables on the second floor balcony where you could see the dance floor from below. The music there isn't as loud as it is downstairs. They are just talking and having fun. They are occassionally dancing but most of the time they are chatting. Mamori is laughing now, trying to push all thoughts of Deimon on the back of her head. She knows what her friends are doing for her and she repays them by having a good time herself.

"I wish summer gets extended... I want to sleep more." Ako says as she sips on her orange juice.

"All you do is sleep. Could you believe her Mamori?" Saya says as she turns to Mamori.

Mamori answers a small, "Yeah..." but is clearly distracted.

Her eyes are on the dancefloor looking at something very familiar to her.

"What are you looking at?" Ako asks looking down as well.

Mamori points at the dance floor, "you see that guy with the dreads?"

"Isn't that a football player? I think I remember him." Saya answers.

"Yes, he is Kongo Agon from Shinryuji Naga. I thought he already changed and is now a serious player..." Mamori whispers.

"Well." Saya starts, "once a bad boy, always a bad boy."

"Didn't you tell us that he and Hiruma-san used to be buddies or something? Maybe he knows where he is..." Ako suggests.

Mamori looks at Ako. She is right indeed but the possibility of Hiruma contacting Agon is slim. The two hate each other.

Mamori ignores the possibility and continues the night. The idea still lingers in her head but she doesn't dare to ask him. Agon is a dangerous man but he just might be her final chance to find Hiruma.

They decided to go home when Ako said that her feet already hurt from all that dancing. Saya and Mamori just laughed at her and agreed that it was getting late.

They are finally outside and waiting for a cab. Upon the arrival of the cab Mamori sees Agon outside, talking in the phone. He is only a few meters away from him, that's why when he mutters the words, "You fucking trash Hiruma" Mamori hears it well.

Her ears are sensitive nowadays, every utterance of his name comes clear to her no matter how far away. Even if she denies it, she is actively looking for him. He can be everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Now that classes will begin once more, she really hopes she will see him there.

Agon is her last chance. He might be the missing piece that can help her find Hiruma. She knows that it is dangerous and almost suicidal, but Hiruma is nothing short of danger. That man is all about being suicidal.

"Mamori, are you coming in?" Saya asks, already inside the cab. Ako looks at Mamori too. They could see her in a dilemma.

Ako looks at the direction where Mamori is looking at and notices the dreadlocks guy. She smiles.

"Just call us when you get home, ok? " Ako says. Mamori looks at her friend and smiles.

"What? What's happening?" Saya asks in confusion.

"I'll explain on the way." Ako says pulling Saya inside the cab.

Ako closes the door and tells the driver to go, leaving Mamori with no other choice but to take a risk.

Mamori breathes and slowly walks to Agon. She puts on her brave determined face.

"Excuse me?" Mamori asks sweetly, "You're Kongo Agon right?"

Agon turns and smiles at the lady but he realizes who it is and instantly turns grim.

"You're looking for him aren't you?"

Mamori continues smiling. She then bows and says, "please if you know something... please tell me..."

Agon sighs. No matter how annoying the Deimon Devil bats are, he can't deny that they had a very beautiful and sexy woman for a manager. He didn't really made any promises to Hiruma and somehow he can see this as a good opportunity to annoy that pointy-eared trash.

xxx

Hiruma is staying in the shower more than he thinks he should. No matter how many times he takes a bath he still feels dirty for some reason. He finally goes out of the shower with nothing but a towel on and sees the naked woman sprawling on his bed. He knows she is the reason why he feels so dirty but he still tortures himself and goes to bed with her.

"Youichi-kun~" the woman's high-pitched voice annoys him.

"Stop calling me that, slut." Hiruma says as he leans on the wall near the window.

He looks at the street below seeing people hurriedly come and go at this love hotel. This is the perfect place to get dirt on people. The moment he sees someone he knows come inside he notes it down in his black notebook.

The woman stands up and walks to him. She then kneels in front of him and takes his towel off. She tosses it to the side and she goes on to lick him.

Hiruma wants to slap her away, he just got out of the shower and now he feels like he wants to go back in.

She sucks on him, then moves her tongue around his balls and surely he didn't want her to stop any more. He just let her do what she does best on him.

Hiruma looks out of the window once more, hoping that it would distract him from the woman feasting on him.

Finally his eyes sparks as he notices someone familiar. However, when he realizes who it was he instinctively push away the woman in front of him.

"Get out." Hiruma says darkly.

"But Youichi-kun~, aren't you enjoying yourself?" She asks.

Hiruma pulls out a gun beside him It is just a revolver, too small for his usual taste,but a gun nonetheless.

"I'm going to fucking shoot your brains out if you don't get out of here in ten seconds... 10..."

The woman opens her eyes wide and hurriedly goes to her clothes. She knows this kid is dangerous and she has seen him shoot his guns without mercy. He is never kidding.

She puts on her clothes on and runs out of the room as Hiruma continues to count.

"5..." Hiruma says as he hears the door close with a loud bang.

He finally puts his gun down and looks out the window once more. She is still there. That hair, that body, that girl... Hiruma will always recognize Mamori even from the fourth floor of a building.

She looks flustered as she walks back and forth in front of the hotel. She obviously wants to go in but she doesn't know if she can. Hiruma watches her in amazement. He never knew she knows how to go to places like these.

His phone finally rang, he flips the phone open and places it on his ear.

"It's you isn't it?" Hiruma knows who was calling even with a glance of the number. He doesn't need to save numbers, he had memorized all of his contacts.

"So she's there! It's a little gift for you trash. Enjoy it." Agon said from the other line.

"Fuck you dreads. You know that all she wants is to bring me back to school... fuck you and your annoying dirty hair."

"Fuck you too! This is not my problem anymore so you be a nice little boy and go to school." Agon then laughs.

Hiruma closes the phone and ends the call in annoyance. He knows that Agon is the last person he could trust but he never thought for once second that he and Mamori will have contact with each other.

He looks outside once more and this time she's not there anymore. He sighs, thinking that she must have gone home but the doorbell of his room ringing tells him otherwise.

"Seriously?!" Hiruma shouts.

Hiruma picks up his underwear and puts it on. He picks up his towel and wraps it around his waist. He walks towards the door and opens it knowing who exactly it is on the other side.

She looks up expectantly as soon as the door opens.

Hiruma's eyes meet hers and in an instant he is taken back in the field with her and the team around him. He feels as though it has been a long time since he feels comfortable, excited and elated.

The rush of the game. The intensity of the battle. The feeling of fighting. Seiing her made him remember all of them. His bones, his heart, his mind can remember all of it without missing any detail. Seeing her, it almost feels like he's home.

True, Hiruma is like running away from home.

'_Fuck no.'_ His mind objects.

Rather than running away from home, he is lost and searching for it. The Deimon Devil Bats is the only place where he belongs and now that it is gone he had been desperately longing for it. He searches, rebels and do things for fun but nothing feels the same. No matter how dangerous the things he does nothing beats the danger of the ticking clock with a lot of points to catch up. No matter who he is with, nothing beats the company of the Deimon Devil Bats members. And, of course, no matter who he goes to bed with, nothing beats the powerful desire he has for this woman in front of him.

Hiruma pulled his lips an almost smiled warmly before changing it into a smirk.

"Were you _that _worried fucking manager?" He jests.

Mamori cannot answer. She just stood there, her eyes still looking at his. She feels like if she blinks or even tear her eyes away from him he will disappear. She's making that face again, she knows she must look annoying to him now but she doesn't care.

She is worried as hell...

...and Hiruma knows that.

But for the first time, Hiruma isn't annoyed by her worrying.


	4. Chapter 3: The first wish, 101 plus 1

Chapter 3

There was a time when she had worried about him so much. That time, her heart was so restless that she could barely get some sleep.

Football was a dangerous game and she knew that. She knew the number of people getting injured, incapacitated or forever ruined every year in every game. This was the reason why she feared Sena to join such a team. She could not bear the sight of people getting hurt.

When Deimon had a match against Shinryuji, Mamori felt awful during the whole game. That was probably the first time she saw blood coming from their devil quarterback. She didn't know it was possible that someone could truly hurt him. But what's worse was that Mamori knew that no matter how worried everyone else is, he would just shrug the pain off and continued to pretend that everything was ok. He is a human being too and Mamori would never be deceived by his lies.

But the worst emotional turmoil that she had to endure was probably during the whole match versus the Hakushuu Dinosaurs.

Hiruma was badly hurt. Behind his devilish grin and bravado, she could clearly see that he was not even fit to stay in the small clinic of the stadium. And even if it was against every fiber of her body, she let him go back to the field. He served as a magnificent gargoyle and he won with everyone's help.

But, during the whole time she was stopping herself to faint, cry or show weakness. He had been strong for all of them; the only thing she could do was toughen up as well.

She wasn't just worried. She was legitimately scared. She was scared that everyone might get hurt, she was afraid that she might not be able to see them smile again, and she was frightened that she might lose him.

That was the time she had decided that she would never let him go again. No matter what happen, she would never let him near danger. She would be a reliable manager, and would ensure his safety in and out of the field. She would never let anyone or anything take him from her.

xxx

They stare into each other's eyes for too long that Mamori realizes only now that Hiruma is only wearing a towel.

Her eyes widen in surprise as she opens her mouth to scream.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Hiruma grabs her arm and pulls her inside with a step back. In one continuous fluid motion he also closes and locks the door behind her.

Mamori didn't even know what happened.

"Don't worry I have my underwear on, fucking manager." Hiruma says leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

"But... but... this is a love hotel and..."

"Don't worry I am alone. The fucking slut already left." Hiruma says leading her inside the room.

"So you really did have a guest with you... here..." Mamori says her voice going softer with every word.

Hiruma turns to her. Mamori is blushing and looking down, for him that is very unusual of her. He didn't like it.

He walks to her and pushes her towards the wall, pinning her hands on her side. He leans closer bringing his face dangerously near her.

"Heh... jealous fucking manager?" Hiruma smirks, "or should I say, fucking ex-manager..."

Mamori looks at him. He didn't really change. He is still the Hiruma she knew. The Hiruma that does crazy things whenever she makes that worried face. Even this time, this is how he cheers her up. But she still cannot deny the dangerous proximity between them. The smell of the hotel's soap and shampoo came strongly on her nose mixed with the intoxicating smell of Hiruma. If she would dare move closer she will taste his lips and who knows what she might do in a place like this.

"Why are you here?" Hiruma asks seriously.

"Why did you stop going to school?" Mamori asks.

"Didn't I tell you to stop looking for me... are you retarded? Can't you fucking understand me?"

"Come back. The second term starts on Monday. I'm expecting you to be back in your class." Mamori says bravely, ignoring his attempts to divert the topic.

"What the fuck is this conversation?" Hiruma says finally letting her go and stepping back, "I ask a question you should fucking answer it."

"I will not let you get away with what you want. I am here to bring you back to school!"

"And why would I?" Hiruma hissed looking dangerously at her.

"Just because you can't play football anymore doesn't mean you can stop attending classes. This is your last year in highschool. You should enjoy it." Mamori explains.

Hiruma licks his lips. This woman is just impossible. He doesn't really get why all this is happening. His relationship with her should have ended the moment they stopped being members of the same team. She should have been glad to be out of his life the moment he laughed at her confession.

'_Confession...hmmm'_ Hiruma thinks, there must be a way to make her realize that he isn't really worth her time.

Hiruma turns back to her and smiles devilishly flashing all his sharp teeth to her. Mamori can feel a chill running down her spine but she didn't back down. She's used to this. Honestly, she misses this feeling.

"If you promise me to do everything I tell you I will go back to school... give me five fucking wishes, make them all come true and I will go back to class." Hiruma says his eyes challenging her.

Mamori feels nostalgic. They're back to square one once more, like the good old days. She enjoyed these little challenges and was silently hoping all this time for them to come back.

"Three. I haven't read any genie story with more than three wishes." Mamori answers back.

Hiruma laughs, "Kekekekeke. Are you fucking sure about that?"

Hiruma then pulls Mamori to him and pushes her towards the bed. Mamori landed safely on her back and is about to sit up when Hiruma lunges on top of her. His arms were on her side trapping her once more.

Hiruma leans in to her. Her breath brushes on his face, seemingly inviting him to come closer.

"I will not be kind to you. We are not members of the same fucking team anymore. I don't give a fuck about you anymore...are you sure about this?" Hiruma's voice is low and hush but his words are clear.

"Three wishes." Mamori just answers.

Hiruma shakes his head a bit and laughs. Sometimes he forgets how brave this woman really is.

"Fine." Hiruma finally agrees.

He then stands up and goes to his drawer. Mamori sits up and watches him as he pulls out a black cloth and tosses it over to her.

"Then… let me take from you my first fucking wish."

Mamori picks the cloth up and examines it. She doesn't really know what to do with it. She looks at Hiruma as the man sits beside her.

"Close your eyes." Hiruma instructed her. She obeys and closes her eyes.

Hiruma breathes as he folds the cloth. He still cannot believe she is doing this just for him to go back to class. He can feel his heart drumming and his blood pumping. He has never been this excited in a while. He then finishes folding the cloth. He then wraps the blindfold around her eyes.

"Scared, fucking manager? You can turn back now." Hiruma teases.

Mamori turns towards him, "I hope you still have your uniform."

Hiruma grits his teeth.

'_You brought this upon yourself woman...'_

And so he begins.

Even with the blindfold on Mamori still keeps her eyes closed. She can feel Hiruma and knows exactly where he is. She braces herself. For all she knows, he could shoot her in the head and no one will know about it.

"Ready?" She feels him breathe on her neck.

She feels him leaning, his arms on her side supporting his weight. She feels a kiss on her cheeks and she instantly bites back the surprise as he continues to kiss her neck.

So this is what he means.

She is wearing a long sleeve blouse with buttons on the front for a top and a skirt. Now, she regrets wearing the skirt today of all the days.

She dare not speak for he might think that she's actually having second thoughts now. Hiruma unbuttons two buttons of her blouse revealing more skin. She can feel his finger tracing a line from her chin, down to her neck on to her chest, stopping only to unbutton the next hindrance.

Hiruma goes to her neck again kissing and nibbling on her ear. Mamori feels hotter with every contact of his breath on her skin. She bites back all the moans forming on her throat as she feels his lips, teeth and tongue grazing the sensitive flesh of her neck.

She feels his wet tongue sliding down from her neck to her shoulders, tasting her warmth and sweat. She knows she is breathing erratically but she can't stop it. As he feasts on her, her body feels hotter and hotter. With every contact, she is stopping herself from urging him to do more.

Finally all the buttons of her blouse are released. She could feel her bra fully exposed as the cold air creeps in her skin. Even with the cold air around her, she feels rather hot with the radiating warmth within her excited body. But more than so, it is Hiruma's embrace and kisses that keeps her body burning.

"I am not fucking around." Hiruma whispers as he rests his head on her shoulders.

"Me neither..." Mamori answers.

Mamori can almost see him smile. He just loves challenges and surely she is challenging him now more than before.

He slides her blouse down on her wrist as he brings her hands behind her. He guides her hands together and binds them using her blouse.

"Hiruma… what are you doing…?" Mamori asks.

He doesn't give an answer but rather she feels a soft push in front of her. She obediently lies on the bed looking for a comfortable position even with her arms tied together behind her.

Hiruma looks at her. Defenseless and helpless, he could do anything to her right now and everything will be her fault. She is still obeying him even after all the things he did so surely it is her choice.

Hiruma is on his knees, looking at his ex-manager lying in front of him with her exposed skin challenging him as a man. Hiruma can feel himself hard and pulsing. He had never felt like this before in any of the women he had fucked during the past few weeks. Even without touching her, even if he is just looking at her, he can feel all his sexual desires going wild.

He needed a breather. He needs to stay back for a while. This is not what he intends to do. He was sure she would back down the moment he released a few of her blouse's button. She had before. Why was she so eager to get him to school?

"Why?" Hiruma asks, unconsciously murmuring audibly.

Being unable to use her sight, all her other senses heightened…. And all of it altogether is focusing on him. His smell, his touch, and his voice… if she could only taste him as well her mouth will burst in his flavor but that will be too much to ask. The world tuned itself out and for her there is no one else to sense but him.

That is why even with the smallest of voice, Mamori turns to him. She can hear his voice, clearest of any other noise.

Mamori then smiles. That is her only response.

Mamori then feels Hiruma lying on top of her with his weight carefully supported for her not to be crushed beneath him. She then feels his kisses once more but this time more passionate than before. Wilder, wetter, hungrier. He pulls her bra down and she finally fails to stop a gasp escaping from her mouth. A hand fondled her breast and she can feel her nipples getting harder under his fingertips.

She wants to free her hands and clasp on her mouth for this time she can hear herself moaning. A tongue rolls around her other breast, spiraling in until it reaches her nipple. The moment the slippery tongue came in contact with her she feels herself pushing forward towards him.

His mouth covered her nipples and he slowly suckles on her. Her breasts are soft and hot as it rises and falls with her every breath. He continues to play with them alternating between the two mounds of flesh with his mouth and hand.

She cannot take it any longer. She digs her face on the pillow and bites hard.

She feels a finger caressing her cheek.

"Now, now fucking manager… no one will hear you here. You can let it out."

She feels herself blushing. "I won't…"

"Kekeke" Hiruma chuckles. "Let's see if you can continue being stubborn."

She feels him leaving her breast and lying on the side. She wonders what he is up to, but all her thoughts ceases when she feels a hand running up her thighs.

A hundred and one times… Hiruma might have lost count somewhere but he is certain that that is the accurate number. That is the number of times that he had stopped himself from doing something like this to her.

There were times that he just wanted to push her to the wall, undress her with his kisses and go inside of her. But he stopped himself.

All these desires were bottled up inside of him, only to be released little by little with a kiss or an embrace. That was what she can only handle from him. So he decided to only give her that.

But this time, she is not letting him hold back. She smiles, and moans as if she wants all these. She goes to him as if she needs this. And Hiruma sure wants to give it all to her.

As soon as his fingers touch her wetness, he is sure that he will not hold back any longer. He had wanted this for a long time and had survived until the end of the year with this drive in control. There is no Christmas bowl, no team, and no manager-quarterback roles to stop him now.

He pulls her underwear aside and inserts a finger. She gasps and clenches her teeth tighter on the pillow.

Hiruma then kisses her cheeks as he pumps his index finger inside her. Her juice continues to flow out until it reaches even his palms.

Hiruma kisses her cheeks once more, urging her to let go of the pillow, he knows a better way to suppress her voice.

Mamori somehow understood him and relaxes her jaw. Her head then turns to Hiruma, only to be captured by his lips.

The moment they kissed, Hiruma inserts another finger. Mamori lets go of the kiss and buries her face in Hiruma's neck.

"Hiruma… " She moans.

Hiruma nibbles on her ear and whispers, "no one else can hear you here... no one else but me… let me hear you fucking manager. I want to hear you."

Hiruma then pulls his fingers out of her only to slide down to her. He took her underwear off, enjoying the way it is drenched in her essence. He guides her legs apart, goes down and breathes right in front of her.

"Scream fucking manager." He says.

"What?-"

And with that he goes to suck on her vulva. A scream of pleasure erupts from Mamori, sending a wicked smile on Hiruma's lips. He parts her folds with one hand as other plays with her clitoris. He continues to suckle as she becomes more and more wet. Her juice continues to flow on his tongue as he licks every part of her. He continues licking her clit sending her to a higher feeling of bliss than she had ever expected.

Mamori shivers in pleasure, unable to explain the feeling bubbling up inside of her. She wants him more and more with everything he can give her. She finds herself thinking of nothing else but the burning desire to be pleasured by Hiruma. Her mind melts with the feeling and nothing is holding her screams any more.

He pushes her to the edge by tickling and exciting her senses even more.

And when she finally let everything go, she feels a sudden burst of pleasure. It flows out from her core until her fingertips. With every wave she can feel her body surrendering to the intense feeling. She trembles as she flattens her back down to the bed.

Hiruma pulls back and sat up, wiping his lips with his hand.

He took his towel off and can feel his erection wanting to taste her as well. But he stops and looks at her.

She is breathing heavily, her legs shaking and her shoulders stiff. She must be feeling uncomfortable with her hand behind her.

'_One hundred and fucking two'_ He counts in his head.

He breathes and grabs his towel. Tossing it on top her. Mamori feels the towel and surely she turns to the direction where it came from.

Hiruma pushes her gently to the side and unties her blouse. Mamori pulls her hand slowly as Hiruma unties the blindfold as well.

Mamori is now free. Hiruma shakes his head a bit as he sits on the bed turning his back from her.

Mamori sits up bringing the towel up to cover herself. She shies away as well.

"That's the first one…" Mamori whispers, her voice a little bit breathy but her words are spoken well.

Hiruma closes his eyes, pulls his lips in a smile and opens his eyes as he turns to her.

"Enjoyed it? Fucking manager." He teases pushing everything back to normal.

Mamori blushes and looks away.

"I'll… I'll just take a shower then I'll go home."

She wraps the towel around her and heads straight to the bathroom. She closes and locks it.

Hiruma breathes out. His eyes turn to the rumpled bedding where she lies a while ago. He rests his body there and surely he can still feel her warmth. He closes his eyes, inhaling the sweet lingering scent of Mamori's body. In an instant, the sight of her enjoying him fills his head.

'_Fuck you… stop it.'_

He hears the lock being undone and he straightened himself on the bed.

She comes out of the door, fully clothed. Her blouse had wrinkles all over but she doesn't seem to mind. Her hair is fixed as well as her skirt. Looking like that, one will think that she just forgot to iron her blouse.

Hiruma doesn't know what to say. He can only stare at her as she awkwardly goes for her bag on the door.

She will finally leave but who knows what will happen tomorrow. Hiruma doesn't like it but somehow his uncertainties are becoming more and more frequent.

"Hiruma."

And in an instant his full attention is on her, he even sits up a bit.

"Monday… see you at school… ok?" She says, not even looking at his eyes.

She then opens the door and dashes out, not forgetting to close it behind her.

Hiruma sits there in awe. That's the Devil Bats manager for you. No matter how awkward the situation, she still won't forget her goal.

Hiruma stands up and looks at the window. She quickly found a taxi and drives off. Hiruma silently takes note of the plate number so he can check on her later.

He inhales, and smiles at the remaining ghost of the sweet fragrance Mamori left in the room. He can feel his manhood once more. Visions of Mamori succumbing to him, screaming his name as he goes in and out of her, fill his head. He wants her even more than before.

Like a drug…dangerous, addicting but amazingly good… he feels that he can never taste anyone like her anymore.

This monster that he carefully chained up deep down inside him is now shouting for release. This is the feeling he had been suppressing for a long time.

And now he doesn't know if he can still suppress the monster. Not with her smiling at him like that, letting him get away with all of this.

He walks towards the shower, to be contented this time with only visions of her.


	5. Chapter 4: She is no damsel in distress

Chapter 4

It was the end of the games for that day. The next round would be Seibu versus Hakushuu and Deimon versus Oujo. Everyone was all over the place as they went home. Each with their own little group, they were talking endlessly about the Ballista, Gaou, etc. So many things happened that day.

"Ah, Sena… you can go home before me, I forgot something." Mamori said as she continued to scan her bag. She was taking notes on everything that happened today but for some reason she could not find her notebook.

"Are you sure Mamori nee-san? We could stay and wait for you… we could even help you find it." Sena offered.

"I don't like the idea of leaving a beautiful damsel like you all alone." Monta chimed in, "We can look for it too, help Max!"

Mamori smiled, she didn't want to trouble them at all.

"You two should go home and rest now. Tomorrow's training will be harder than before. Don't worry I'll be fine."

Monta and Sena looked worried as Mamori drifted apart from the group. Monta tried to coax Sena into following her but Sena wasn't sure. Suzuna, witnessing everything even the things happening on the side, rolled towards the two boys and insisted that they should do what Mamori asked.

There was something that Suzuna saw at the corner of her eye. It was obvious the whole day that was why these two idiots mustn't interfere.

Mamori was looking all over her seat. She must have dropped it somewhere but it wasn't anywhere around.

"Looking for this." She then heard a voice from behind.

She looked at the source and saw their lanky quarterback holding her peach notebook delicately in his hand.

Mamori smiled in relief and was about to thank him when she thought of something and pouted. "Did you take that from my bag without asking?"

Hiruma cachinnated, his voice spreading throughout the open field.

"Your notes are fucking amusing as always… but for the sake of all humankind stop drawing your shitty illustrations. They're fucking disturbing."

Mamori pried the notebook from his fingers and was surprised that he let go so easily.

"This is my personal notebook so you don't have the right to judge my art." Mamori said.

"Some fucking piece of art you have there, fucking manager!" He said out loud with laughter.

Mamori stomped away from Hiruma. It was getting late and she should be going now. Hiruma finally stopped laughing and followed her.

Side by side they walked the dim hallway towards the exit. They were silent the whole time, each keeping to their own.

"By the way, don't do that again." Hiruma was the first one to break the dreary silence.

"What? Draw?" Mamori answered, still a bit angry.

Hiruma glared at her, "You know fucking well what I mean…. About that fucking monster! What the hell were you thinking when you fucking tossed yourself in front of him?!"

Mamori remembered and giggled. True, it was a gesture she least expected from Hiruma but she appreciated it all in all.

"That was so brave of you. Thank you for covering Suzuna and I back there." Mamori said with her warmest smile.

Hiruma was taken aback, almost blushing as a response to her warm smile but he pushed it away. "That is not my fucking point."

"Then what is?" Mamori asked, "I was only protecting Suzuna. What did you expect me to do?"

Hiruma let out a low growl vibrating from his throat. He then pushed her to the wall, trapping her inside his arms. Mamori tried to protest but Hiruma punched the wall beside her. The sound, the impact totally immobilized the woman.

"You are not as strong as you think fucking manager." Hiruma said, "Sometimes you can be the fucking victim too."

Mamori's breath shook but it was not because of fear. There was something else behind his words. Once more, Hiruma was being cryptic. If she had not known him, she would not know that this was his way of showing how much he cared. Always in an exaggerated, threatening way… that was how Hiruma Yoichi showed his feelings.

Mamori held his face. Between her palms she could feel his cold face. He had been worrying. He felt real danger back there with Gaou up on the benches looking wildly at everyone. He dropped his pretence and went to her, weapons at the ready. That was probably the first time Mamori was protected by someone; the first time Mamori stood behind a strong confident back like his.

"I'm sorry." She gently answered to his strong stare.

Hiruma leaned and touched her lips with his. The moment he felt her soft sweet lips, he knew she had understood him. He kissed her deeper, his tongue moving and urging her to answer. She responded, acknowledging the intense feeling he had.

Mixed with the thoughts of her getting hurt, with the real fear of seeing her crumpled like a piece of paper under Gaou's monstrous strength, Hiruma felt his desire becoming uncontrollable every second. He tightened his embrace around her and continued to kiss her with more fervour. His hands wandered, wanting every part of her to himself.

Mamori's smile. Mamori's bravery. Mamori. Everything about her. He did not want any of that to be taken away from him. He wanted her more, truly becoming the greedy devil he wanted to portray.

This was more than just passion… for a brief moment he felt like he was going mad.

"Hiru…ma." She breathed, her hands pushing him away only to be held by his strong grip.

"Hiruma." She said, clearer and stronger than the first.

Hiruma finally woke up from the drowning surge of emotions.

He blinked and saw Mamori's tearful eyes.

He looked at her dumbfounded. Her blouse was undone being pulled down at the side with her bra strap and the skin of her shoulders revealed.

Eyes wide, fingers shaking, Hiruma took a step back. Mamori quickly fixed herself as she tried her best to compose herself.

"I-I'm" Hiruma said but before his lips could utter another word Mamori slapped him.

"Jokes have their limits too." Mamori said coldly, "I get it. I can be a victim too. I get it…."

Her voice finally betrayed her, breaking at the end of the sentence. She turned away and ran from him. She didn't even take a single glance back as she exited and called for a cab.

Hiruma stood there stunned.

Hugs and kisses... a touch here and there. That day he learned that those were what she can only handle from him. He regretted everything and drew the line there. If he dared cross the line once more, he was sure that she will bravely reject him again.

xxx

Hiruma was gone the whole first term. Even before the beginning of the spring tournament he had stopped going to class. Over the months that passed his presence became dimmer and dimmer. By the end of summer the devil's powerful grip over the school finally vanished.

Gangs took over the fear that Hiruma left behind. Intimidation, blackmail and force… they used the same weapons that Hiruma once had to conquer the school. These guys were nothing like Hiruma but they had learned by his example and now they were kings.

There was a person that stood in their way though, she was Mamori –the woman who knew that devil himself.

"You guys should stop smoking right now!" Mamori scolds a group of guys loitering around.

It is her daily routine and her mission. Even though she knows she can get hurt she will do everything she can to protect the other students.

Mamori places her foot forward glaring closer to the man leaning on the wall. The guy points at her and laughs looking at his buddies around him. The others laugh as well. Mamori furrows her brows. In a swift move she took the cigarette off the guy's mouth and throws it on the floor. Before he can even respond she is already putting it out.

"You should be more considerate of the other students. Besides, smoking is bad for you health." She says with a triumphant smile.

The guy is now pissed. He had tolerated her for the longest time. The guys behind him cower in fright as they see their leader's anger rising.

"What the fuck you bitch? I've been nice to you because rumors say that you are Hiruma's girlfriend." The guy says.

Mamori blushes slightly. Indeed she had heard these kinds of rumors before but she had ignored all of them. Hiruma always ignored them so why would she react? Also, she thought they would die down if she would just ignore them. However, it seems like there are people who truly believe in that rumor.

Mamori snaps back to reality only to realize the guy's shadow towering over her. She does not have a weapon, not even a single broomstick she can use to defend herself. She lifts her hands ready to protect herself or to slap back.

_BANG._

Suddenly the man collapsed on his side, hitting the wall and sliding down. His underlings, with shock in their eyes, are all frozen from where they stand.

Slowly the underlings' eyes travel to Mamori, then to the dark dangerous and devilish aura creeping behind her.

There he is. Spiky hair, pointy ears, bare fangs and all… His eyes gleam as he lifts his hand and points the gun at the nearest guy.

"If you dirtbags already know that she is my girlfriend. Then why the fuck are you pissing her like this?" Hiruma says cocking the gun.

Mamori turns around and instantly Hiruma's eyes shifts to her. That serves as their signal to run for their lives.

"Did you kill him?" Mamori asks looking angry rather than worried.

"No. It's a blank… but he'll be unconscious for a while."

"Are you sure?" Mamori asks, knowing that she had read somewhere before that blanks can still kill people.

"If I'm not sure, you're probably dead by now." Hiruma says with a gleaming leer.

"Always playing the hero. You really don't know how helpless you are fucking manag-… Anezaki."

The morning bell finally rang as if on Hiruma's cue. Hiruma comically looks around and smiles innocently almost copying Sena's smile.

"We'll be late for class Anezaki-san, we better get going." He says in a sickly sweet manner.

Mamori feels disgusted by his act but she follows him as he walks. She looks back and sees the guy slightly waking up and surrounded by his pals now. She wants to apologize to him but she was sure that talking to him might do more damage than good now that Hiruma is here.

She smiles. _"He did what he promised." _

She then realizes something and with that she covers her mouth in shock. _"Did he just confirm the rumors about me being his girlfriend?"_

xxx

Mamori finally realized that Hiruma was not really attending class the whole time because only now did she know that he was actually her classmate. Kurita was the happiest when he learned this. The two of them will be together again.

The whole first period was so weird. Everyone was quiet and tense because of his presence. Hiruma sat in the back but his dark malevolent aura spread throughout the class until the front. Mamori pitied the teachers in front. They were having a hard time to teach anything with Hiruma glaring at the back.

The first period passed by, it was during the second period that Hiruma told her his second wish. It was something that Mamori never expected.

Hiruma sat in the back while Mamori was seated in the third row from the front. For him, it was a perfect place where he could observe her. The first period bored him but he was sure he will enjoy the second period.

What _was_ his wish? During their lunch break Hiruma asked Mamori to put a strap-on vibrator telling her that she should survive the whole second period with that on. Mamori was outraged but in the end she took the whole kit and went to the bathroom.

To make it more challenging for the woman, the remote is in Hiruma's hand. Whatever happens to her inside the classroom will be decided by him. It's something that Mamori never expects to hapen, but to Hiruma's surprise she agrees to it all.

The first class of the second period ends with Hiruma not doing anything. He waits for her to get used to that thing just being there. It is already the middle of their second class when he looks at the remote and flicks the power button, sending the signal to the device on Mamori to turn on.

Hiruma snickers when he sees Mamori jolting from her seat. She looks behind her and Hiruma gives his best and most evil smile.

Hiruma continues to watch her as she tries her best to stay calm. He isn't listening to the class at all. He already knows what the teacher is saying so he will just be wasting his time if he pays attention to that.

Hiruma continues to play with the remote in his hand. He researched beforehand about vibrators, how safe they were and which model was the most effective and he chose this one especially for Mamori. Even though he's doing this for his entertainment he wants to make sure she will enjoy the feeling.

Hiruma turns the dial from low to medium and he sees Mamori straightening and clenching her fist. She then puts her hair behind her ear. She must be feeling hot. Hiruma can only imagine how this must feel.

"_It feels good, right Anezaki? Don't just ignore it…" _Hiruma whispers inside his mind as he stares right at the back of her head.

"_Feel it… " _

Hiruma finds himself getting turned on a bit. The excitement of being discovered in class and the actual feeling down there must make her heart beat wildly. It is something he wants to know than to just imagine. So he decides to have a peek at her face.

He looks at the front and sees they are already having Math. Perfect. Hiruma raises his hand.

"EH? You? Y-you want to solve this?" The teacher stutters, surprised a lot to see that Hiruma is volunteering.

"Yah fucking baldy. You have a problem with that?" Hiruma threatens.

Hiruma stands up and goes to the board. He solves the whole problem in a matter of seconds and tosses the chalk to the teacher. The bald teacher fumbles as he tries to catch the chalk. Hiruma then turns around and walks back.

"Hiruma that was really fast! Although I know you're really smart but that was fast!" Kurita exclaimed, he just cannot contain how happy he is.

"Fucking fatty. That was really easy!" Hiruma barks back, he too is pretty happy about this. He cannot believe how much he missed this fatty.

The short conversation with Kurita somehow doused the fire inside him only to light up again when he looks at her side. The moment his eyes go to her get got turned on even more. He inhales sharply and exhales silently to calm himself. He walks back to his seat.

She is blushing, trying to hide it with her hands on her cheeks. He can also see beads of sweat forming on her forehead that she profusely wipes with her handkerchief. She bites her lips, shaking when she lets go. Her sparkling eyes go to him and he acknowledges her by raising a brow. She averts his gaze. He continues to walk until he finally arrives in his seat.

He sits down and takes out the remote once more. He doesn't have any regrets in buying that vibrator.

The next class is English.

Hiruma keeps the dial on medium; Mamori seems to be breathing deeply as he sees her shoulders rising, hold and relaxes. Her hands will then go to her thigh as she pulls her skirt down, his eyes followed that hand; she must be pretty wet down there.

Hiruma closes his eyes a bit to calm himself. This is not what he expected to happen. He knows that Mamori will have these reactions because of it but he is surprised to know that he too is having a reaction. Just the thought that she is getting wet from his toy is enough for a chain of naughty thoughts to flow through his head, each with an array of very colourful and delicious details. He can feel his erection with the tightening of his pants.

Hiruma licks his lips feeling his face turning hotter than before.

"Anezaki." The teacher calls, "please read this page out loud."

Hiruma raise his head to see the girl stand up. His eyes instantly go to her skirt, almost expecting to see anything on her thighs. Of course it looks perfectly normal but that is enough to make his heart beat faster. He knows that if he just goes up her skirt he will certainly be drenched by her flowing juices.

He can hear her voice calm cold voice as she reads the passage. Somehow he is impressed on the amount of self-control she can muster to endure such feelings. Hiruma sneers.

He takes out the remote, and turned it to 'high'.

"…from the shallow river and tall… ah!" Mamori squeals in surprise in the middle of reading.

Finally her knees give in. She places her hand on the table to support herself.

"Are you ok? Anezaki?" The teacher asks worryingly.

"I'm…. " She says breathing faster and trying to stop herself to make any weird noise. "ok…"

"You look feverish. You better go to the nurse's office." The teacher orders her.

Mamori nods she also thinks that's a good idea. She needs to lie down or go to the bathroom.

"I'll take her there!" Kurita raises his hand.

"Oh shut the fuck up. It'll take you years to get there!" Hiruma shouts from behind.

He stands up and walks towards the door, opening it with his feet. He then looks at Mamori. His scornful look made her realize that he's waiting for her.

Mamori blinks and slowly nods in agreement. She walks towards him, bowing a bit to the teacher when she passes by. She steps out as Hiruma closes the door behind him.

The whole walk towards the clinic is awkward. No one dare break the silence and they just continue walking. When they get there, both of them noticed that there is no one in the clinic that time. Hiruma then moves to lock the door promising himself to shoot anyone who dare come in from this point.

He turns around seeing Mamori standing quietly in front of him. He pulls his lips into a grin.

"So? Any comments? Fucking ex-manager?" Hiruma teases, "I would take that fucking company down if they made a shitty product that's not suited to your taste…or should I say pleasure?"

Mamori lifts her head and shows him her eyes. That is when Hiruma realizes the agony she must have been in and the amount of self-control she had on herself the whole time. Breathing through her half-open mouth she looks like calling him, desiring him and wanting release.

Hiruma made her wait no longer. He embraces her and kisses her in an instant. He lifts her up and takes her to the nearest bed. He gently places her down and releases her mouth only to take his seat beside her. Hiruma then pulls her skirt up but Mamori stops his hand.

Hiruma remembered. Of course. The night at the love hotel might just be her desperation. This time she is back to normal and now she will continue on rejecting him.

"What the fuck?! I'm just going to…" He realizes that he's shouting at her once more so he calms down and tries again.

"You look horny as fuck, let me help you." Hiruma says.

"It's embarrassing. Don't look… " Mamori says blushing as she pushes her skirt down.

"It's not fucking embarrassing. So just lie down and let me relieve you."

Mamori finally releases her hands and place them to the sides. Hiruma begins by turning the device off. Mamori quivers and relaxes. For a moment she feels numb after all that, but her sense of touch jolts back to life at his touch. He slowly pulls her panties down and took off the straps of the device. Hiruma feels victorious just by seeing the device sparkling and shiny by her wetness. He is turned on by the sight of the device but more so by the supple flesh bare in front of him. He does not hold back any more as he goes in and licks her.

"Hiruma if you do that…I'll…"

"That's exactly what I'm going to fucking do to you… I can see you can't hold it any longer so shut up and let me continue." Hiruma answers.

Mamori then pulls up, pulling her body away from him. Hiruma didn't force her anymore and let her move away. He already knows. He already attends class so there is no point in torturing her anymore. She is just doing the right thing. It is he who was driven mad by his lust and Mamori is becoming his victim once more. He doesn't show it but he knows that she can already see it. Mamori is not a damsel in distress and she had proven that already. Mamori will always face him bravely and he admires that.

He likes how she's being tough and knowing exactly what she wants even though it fucking hurts. Loving her is like hanging from a cliff by holding on to a knife. No matter how much she cuts you, you will still hold on to your dear life because she is the reason why you are saved.

"Of course." Hiruma whispers as he stands up.

"Don't worry. I'll still go to this fucking school… I was only testing you… " Hiruma tries to pull another smile, he really wants to turn this thing around into a joke. He calls upon his other face but simply cannot do it. He has been rejected too much.

But just then her hand pulls on his sleeve and he turns to her once more. Her warm eyes and smile seemingly greets him. She doesn't look angry or disappointed or scared. She looks like she actually doesn't want him to go. With that look in her eyes, Hiruma holds on to her knife tighter than before. He will bleed more but that's just what he wants.

"I don't want it like that Hiruma… can… you… " She blushes and looks away. But she shakes her head and looks back to him.

"It's just that I don't want it like that this time..." Mamori says clearly mustering courage to say these things, "Please… I want you inside me."

The blade of the knife turns into something else and he feels like the cliff is slowly vanishing. He is saved. The angel flew down from heaven and wanted to be with him in hell. Finally it is a 'yes'.


	6. Chapter 5: Bite me

Chapter 5

Hiruma securely locks the door and spread the curtains that around the bed as he promises that they will not be interrupted at all. She believes him with all her heart. She knows he will not let harm come to her.

Mamori looks at his back as he removes his top, a blush creeps on her face. She can feel the quick beating of her heart as her eyes enjoy the sight of the toned muscle of his back. She swallows and admits to herself that she is scared though. Ever since she agreed to this whole thing she was scared but she hid everything from him. Everything she had experienced so far was her firsts and they were the things she never expected she would do.

Behind the back of her mind, she is hoping that he wouldn't think of her as slut or something equally awful. She will only do this with him and she can only do this to him. She can push away all the fear, anxiety and shame because she trusts him so very much. It is that trust and love than made her look brave and aggressive in spite of everything.

She stares at his back, so dependable and strong. It is the back of a leader; a person whom you can trust your dreams to and in her case it is the back of the person she can trust with her heart.

He finally turns to her. He cannot believe he will do this to her inside the school clinic but he doesn't really give a fuck as long as it is with her. He moves beside her in the bed and the closer he gets the more he notices the small quivering in her lips.

He doesn't know how to be gentle; it was something he doesn't know how to do in purpose. Musashi had told him once that he had a gentle side too but during those times Hiruma didn't really know what exactly he did that other people considered "gentle". But whatever it was, he is hoping now that he can be as gentle as he can right now. After all he had done, after all she did for him that is the best reward he can give to her. However, he knows himself too well and he just cannot do "gentle".

"If it hurts bite me ok?" He says as he moves on top of her constantly reminding himself to be gentle.

"Hiruma…I don't think…" She says as she is having a hard time to look into his smoldering eyes.

"Oh shut up. Just fucking bite me." Hiruma says quite forcefully, "in the shoulder, in my neck... I don't care. When I hurt you, you hurt me too. Understand?"

So much for being gentle.

Mamori seals her lips and gently nods. She smiles at him and silently thanks him for thinking about her again.

Hiruma kisses her tenderly. His hand is travelling from her hair down to her body, embracing her, caressing her and cupping her chest while his tongue prods and play in her mouth.

Mamori's shoulders finally relax and give in to the urging of his lips. The moment Hiruma notices this he positions himself and slips inside her.

It feels so tight that he had to stop before he can push it further inside. The vibrator was no help as well. The one he bought was only for clitoral stimulation so he did not really expect her to be able to accept his size. Aside from that the wetness left behind by the vibrator had slowly disappeared leaving it sticky and harder to penetrate.

In an instant Mamori tears her lips away from his and breathes through her mouth. She thought that she would be able to handle it but it was bigger than she had expected.

"I'm sorry." Mamori whispers as Hiruma pulls himself out.

Mamori is a virgin, Hiruma reminds himself. He kisses her nose gently and then thinks of something that can help her.

Hiruma smirks, there is only one way he can think of and he knows how he can do it. He leans on his side taking Mamori to face him. As he continues to kiss her lips, his hands slowly slides down to let his fingers play with her once more.

"You kiss so much better now." Hiruma teases as he speaks on her lips.

Mamori blushes as he deepens the kiss. She can still remember it, the first time Hiruma taught her how to kiss back in the days when they were together in the club. How could she forget? It was another first that Hiruma had given her. One of the most memorable first she had with him.

It was during the time Mamori learned Sena was the real Eyeshield 21. Mamori gave Hiruma a small and quick peck on his lips as thanks for what he did. Mamori was thankful for the wonderful funny timing when her name was called in public and was introduced to everyone as the manager of the team. Managers didn't usually get the same kind of publicity unlike players had but Hiruma orchestrated the whole thing. She knew then that he had truly thought of her as part of his team. She was more than grateful to be a part of it and all of that truly cheered her up.

She was thankful but after she gave him that short kiss he got annoyed. Their arguments led to one topic to another and in the end Mamori found herself giving in to the devil's tongue as he taught her how to kiss.

He gave her instructions as his lips were still on hers mumbling words that even then had turned her on: "Open your mouth more" "Loosen your jaw" "let your tongue flow".

She had bit him too before by mistake. She was really worried as a chain of apologies flooded him. He just licked his lip and smirked as he said, "you naughty, fucking manager." Even then Mamori knew that Hiruma's appeal had a powerful effect on her.

His kisses back then were careful and guarded, giving her space to get more comfortable and open with her emotions. She had learned very well and was more than happy to show it to him.

When words were not enough Mamori would kiss him the way she wanted to and it was thanks to him that she had learned how to express these emotions in the most effective way.

"I have you to thank for that." Mamori happily recalls.

"Oh… so have you been practicing with someone else aside from me?" Hiruma says raising an eyebrow and grinning a bit.

Mamori pouts. She then pulls Hiruma's face towards her and kisses him. Her tongue slid inside his mouth so easily. It feels natural for him as he expects her inside his mouth; his tongue lavishes her then he moves to suckle her lower lip gently.

His lips and fingers had caused Mamori's juices to flow once more. This is different from the one she felt before with the vibrator, this one is more sensual and natural… his fingers feels better than anything else.

Hiruma feels she was ready and so he gently rolls her to her back and positions himself on top once more.

"Hiruma." Mamori whispers.

"Bite me…" he mumbles airily, "tell me how much it hurts."

Hiruma can feel her dripping entrance as he slowly he inserts himself. This time he goes in smoothly almost being sucked in.

Mamori muffles a scream. Hiruma leans in, places his arms behind her back and embraces her towards him. Mamori tightens her hands around him making him slide deeper insider her. Hiruma let out a sigh as he feels completely inside her. Mamori finally gave in. She buries her face in his neck, opens her mouth and bites his shoulder trying her best to control her jaws.

He can feel her muscle tighten around him gripping him as if never letting go. He enjoys the feeling, the feeling of someone wanting to hold you forever. If he can melt with her, he would gladly do so. The feeling of blood raging and pumping inside his body intensifies ten-fold as he savours her warmth. He tries to control himself, to not let loose and hurt her. He wants her to enjoy his warmth as well, a thing only he can give her as a man.

"Anezaki." Hiruma whispers in her hair, "I love you." He says with a small kiss.

He pulls away then thrusts once more; this time a little faster than before. Her body lets him slide through her lubricated by a lust stirring inside her body –a silent desire that she wants this too. However Mamori bites him again as she feels his thickness inside her. He moves slowly trying his best for her to get accustomed to him. Every thrust feels off and painful as he stretches her and opens her up. She feels like it she's already at her limit but he will pull out and enter her again and once more she accepts him as she bites on to his skin.

Every time he hurts her he kisses her hair, nibbles on her ears and embraces her tightly. He didn't even say anything about the growing pain on his shoulders where she keeps on biting him. She can feel pain and he understands that so he will do his best to make her feel better.

A few more and Mamori stops biting Hiruma, her embrace also slowly loosens and is now cradling the man in her arms. She is getting used to him. As the pain subsides, another feeling comes crawling from inside her, it was pleasure.

"Hiruma," Mamori calls.

"Hm?"

"more…" Mamori whispers almost blushing at the request.

Mamori is cute, no doubt about that, but that was the cutest seduction he had ever seen. He then thrusts faster, more she demanded… and more he is willing to give her. It is a feeling he had never felt before. The woman he wants so bad also wants him back. The heat grows further inside his body as the thought of pleasuring her even more comes to his mind. He showers her with kisses and entwines his tongue around hers as their breaths meet. She screams, moans and calls his name. Her voice and erratic breath are music to his ears as she becomes more and more consumed by the pleasure he gives her. He can also feel himself getting there.

Hiruma buries his face in her chest licking her nipples as she screams and shivers in delight. His pace hastens as he gets closer and closer to the edge.

She looks at him and sees his eyes full of lust and passion. His breath is hot and unstable as he thrusts. She closes her eyes and feels herself melting with him driving her further into an intense white flame that is ready to erupt inside her.

He then feels Mamori clamping on him as her back arches closer to him. He cannot stop himself any longer so he holds her tightly, pulls out of her. Mamori and Hiruma release almost at the same time Mamori climaxing even before Hiruma pulls out. He breathes as he calm himself down spreading his seed on her flat stomach. He then rolls beside her still watching her as she pants heavily.

Mamori looks at him with clear eyes.

"You were fucking great." Hiruma says in a light tone.

Mamori blushes and looks away as she slightly bites her lip.

Hiruma turns her face towards him and plants a small kiss on her lips. He had tainted the angel and now she gets embarrassed… probably regretting what she did. It hurts him that she thinks this way but he had known her nature to be like this and he still loves her no matter what.

"I know you'll only show this side of you only to me. I know it's my fucking fault why you're doing this but I don't give a damn. I am yours now. I've given you all of me and I'm fucking yours." Hiruma says intently to her.

Mamori sighs with relief. He doesn't see her as an easy woman at all. He knows her really well and she feels at ease with that in mind. She was never sure before but now she is, the trust and love he gives him are all worth it.

"I know." Mamori smiles.

xxx

Kurita keeps looking behind him. The game is about to start and Mamori is still not around. Musashi and Kurita arrived early and they reserved seats for Mamori and supposedly for Hiruma as well.

"Are you sure she's coming? Anezaki isn't usually late." Musashi says.

"She will! She says she will." Kurita insists as he looks at his phone, "but she didn't say that she'll be late."

Finally the lady they've been looking for arrives but what surprises them is the guy behind her. Hiruma follows her as they go to their seat.

"Oh it haven't started yet." Mamori exclaims happily.

"We were worried that you wouldn't make it! You were always so early Mamori." Kurita says.

"Even the fucking fatty calls you by your name?" Hiruma asks.

"Yes, for a long time now." Mamori answers.

The two seemed to be in the middle of a discussion about names before they got here and was now continuing where they left off.

"Everyone calls you by your fucking name and that is ok with you?" Hiruma says.

"Yes. But they're my friends so it's normal…"

"No. That's not normal. Not all of them are that close to you so stop it." Hiruma says as he scratches his head, this is really getting on his nerves.

"uhmm…guys…" Kurita looks so worried, these two might begin another world war right here.

"Ahhh." Musashi starts. His voice rather loud as to quell the arguing couple, "How about I go get some food and drinks. What do you like Kurita? Anezaki?"

Musashi stands up. Looks like his strategy succeeds, the two are quiet now.

"I'll have the usual Musashi. How about you Mamori?"

"I'll get it. I know what she wants." Hiruma says as he stands up as well.

"Thank you." Mamori says as the two guys go.

The two of them go to the food stall and wait in line. Musashi looks at his clock more or less they still have time.

"I cannot believe you actually had the courage and finally go out with her." Musashi finally says he has been waiting for this chance ever since the two arrived.

"What the fuck are you saying?" Hiruma says as a small embarrassed blush colors his cheeks.

"Nothing nothing… I was already getting tired of waiting for this actually. I almost gave up and never thought it would happen." Musashi says with a grin.

"Why the fuck would you do that? Do you think I'll never be able to get her to like me? How dare you, fucking old man!" Hiruma's blushing intensifies.

Musashi just laughs. This is probably the first time he sees his friend this embarrassed.

Hiruma looks back and sees Mamori happily chatting with Kurita. She then notices him in the corner of her eye. She looks and waves at him with the warmest smile on her face. She looks very happy.

"Yeah. I was waiting for this for a fucking long time."


End file.
